No se lo que eres
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Asami tiene una gran duda, que espera resolver pronto.


**Disclaimer: Leyenda de Korra**

**Advertencia: Femslash, intento de lemmon**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No se qué eres<span>_**

La primera vez que Asami vio a Korra no tuvo idea de que era, y se refería si era una mujer o un hombre, porque tenía pelo corto y era musculosa, pero también tenía sus curvas marcadas, así que no entendía nada de nada.

Al contrario de lo que pensó se quedó tonta esperando por acercarse a ella para averiguarlo. Se preguntaba si era simplemente una de esos andrógenos o una intersexual tal vez, así que sin más se le quedó viendo cada mañana en la república, cuando la otra se quedaba por allí ya sea para comprar cosas o para pasear, Asami siempre la seguía y se le quedaba viendo. Hasta que un día le descubrió.

Korra tomó a la chica completamente desprevenida, la metió en un callejón y la acorraló con su cuerpo.

—No creas que no me doy cuenta de esas miradas furtivas que me diriges, y sabes, no me agrada que alguien haga eso, pero no me importa porque eres preciosa—Y sonrió maliciosamente.

Tal vez si era un hombre, después de todo solo uno podría verle de esa forma, aunque su voz le indicaba lo contrario y no sabía qué decir ante ello, para ella era ambas cosas, pero no era algo bueno preguntarle.

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te mantenía mirándome de esa forma?, Parecía que me comerías si seguías mirándome así—Le dijo y la chica solo tragó sonoramente. No se sentía nada lista para decir la verdad así que solo lo negó.

Su silencio lo dijo todo. Así fue como tomó a la chica y se apegó a ella.

—Bueno, si no hablaras de forma convencional, tendré que sacarte palabras de otra forma—Y comenzó a besarle el cuello, porque no se sentía cómoda con robarle un beso en los labios, porque no sabía si lo quería o no, pero por cómo le había mirado todo el mes sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Y-yo, no lo hagas—Pidió, y Korra se sintió mal por querer seguir

—Pero ¿Por qué no?, después de todo tú comenzaste todo esto y no quieres contestar— Y tenía razón, pero aun así sabía que no le desagradaba, porque de hacerlo la otra le hubiese apartado apenas se puso en plan de acorralarle.

—Ehm…no, no creo poder decirlo, pero yo…

—Shhh, ya dije, te convenceré de otra forma si es necesario—Y continuó con lo que hacía. Por ello simplemente le gustaba hacer eso, había algo en esa piel nívea que le tenía mal.

Desde la primera vez que la encontró espiando supo que era totalmente su tipo, y no era algo que le tuviese descuidada, al contrario, le gustaba que sea así. Era linda, sofisticada y parecía bien educada, sabía que ese tipo de chicas estaban lejos de su liga, pero con ella lo sintió diferente y se dejó llevar por sus instintos.

—Sabes, lo que quería decir antes de que me cortabas, es que no quiero hacer esto—Y sintió la decepción correr su cuerpo pero la chica sonrió desconcertándole— No, me refiero a eso, digo, no quiero hacerlo aquí, en un sucio y oscuro callejón, ósea, sí, será oscuro donde planeo hacerlo pero no aquí. ¿Quieres conocer mi casa?

_¿Está invitando en serio a una extraña a su casa? En serio que era rara esa mujer, pero parecería que de esa forma estuvo mucho tiempo viéndole, lo suficiente para estar de acuerdo con todo esto, _Pensó

_—_Vale, mientras que no te moleste que aun ni conozcas mi nombre

—Cómo que no, eres Korra, la nueva Avatar, todo el que viva cerca o sepa algo del mundo te conoce

Era verdad, era algo que sabía, no podía tener privacidad. Así que sonriendo dejó que la guiase a su carro. La chica conducía, vaya sorpresa, y era excelente con ello. También se había encontrado con la idea de que podría acabar con su duda, Asami sabía que quería descubrir, si era un chico o una chica, porque no estuvo cerca de su cuerpo lo suficiente para sentir si tenía pechos o no, porque su actitud era completamente masculina pero su voz femenina, pero había conocido varios chicos con voces femeninas así que no sabía nada.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Korra se sorprendió del tamaño, estaba genial además. Le encantó.

La guió directamente a su cuarto, era algo que se habían puesto de acuerdo sin hablar, querían hacerlo.

Era apurado, sí, raro, también e inesperado. Pero luego de tantas veces que la espió y se encendió con la chica entrenando, o mojándose en el agua, no pudo aguantarlo, además todos los que la conocían advertían de su orientación sexual, porque de la escala del cero al seis de Kinsey ella era un seis completamente, plenamente homosexual, aunque años atrás ella simplemente creía ser una bisexual.

Así cuando llegaron hasta a la cama, Korra tomó el mando, además le sentaba bien ese rol, parecía completamente el tipo de persona que llevaría el control todo el tiempo.

Le tomó desprevenida tirándola suavemente a la cama, eso le sorprendió, era muy suave con ella, como si fuera porcelana, y le encantaba, porque nadie, ni sus anteriores novios o aventuras femeninas habían sido así con ella. Le tomó gusto rápidamente.

Así que le miró con cariño.

—Sabes, tienes permitido besarme, sabes, no tienes que aguantarte—Le dijo seductoramente, y la otra simplemente sonrió, sabía que no era problema, y además le parecía algo bueno, le deseaba tanto como para poder hacer eso. Así que Korra feliz con ello no se contuvo como le dijo la otra, y comenzó a besarle.

Era un beso tranquilo, después de todo, era la primera vez que le besaba de esa forma a ella.

Así que con facilidad se acostumbraron a los cálidos labios ajenos, y descubrieron lo placentero que podía ser. Pero era extraño aun así, porque se conocieron hace tan solo unos días a través de miradas, no sabían nada de la otra pero aun así se sentían así de atraídas que no podían evitarlo.

Los besos pasaron a ser más rápidos y apasionados con el tiempo, y no podían evitar calentarse.

Sabía que no era de ella poder invitar a una persona extraña a su casa, pero sentía que podía hacerlo con esa. Así simplemente se dejó a hacer. Las manos de la castaña recorrían su cuerpo, se sentía genial, y le causaba unos cosquilleos. Sabía que su admiración por la Avatar se había convertido en algo más profundo con el paso de los días, y por ello no podía creer que ahora le estaba haciendo eso, besándole con tanta pasión y recorriendo por igual su cuerpo. Se sentía completamente genial.

Era algo nuevo para ambas, aunque no tanto para Asami que había tenido algunas chicas en su mano, pero nunca a alguien como esta.

Cuando Korra metió su mano por debajo de su remera supo que lo que siempre quiso se estaba haciendo realidad.

Le encantó, se sentía genial, y simplemente le devolvió cada rose. Y cuando estuvo por quitarle la remera supo que algo no estaba bien.

—E-Espera, detente un momento—Le rogó, y Korra obediente lo hizo. Lo raro era que de ser otra persona no le hubiese prestado atención y hubiese seguido, pero el efecto de la de pelo azabache en ella era enorme. Así que le dio su descanso, podía notar como jadeaba y sentía esa respiración en su cuello y mejilla, era tan cálida que comenzaba a desear no haber parado.

Era completamente raro de ella dejarse dominar pero qué más podía hacer.

Así que le dejó que se explicara la otra chica. Asami respiró hondo hasta que pudo controlar su respiración y volver a hablar.

—Sabes, se que puede sonar tonto, más para mí que soy de hacer este tipo de cosas con todas las personas que me atraen. Y sí, me atraes, pero creo que es muy pronto considerando que recién hablamos hace no más de media hora, y no creo que sea correcto algo así. Pero aunque me atraes mucho no creo que deba.

Y la chica le comprendió, así que asintiendo terminó de alejar su boca de su cuello.

—Vale…aunque no me guste, me detendré— Sabía que ambas quería hacer eso con todas sus ganas pero simplemente no era correcto, aun no, porque quería conocerle un poco antes.

—Está bien, te lo agradezco, pero aun así me gustaría que te quedases esta noche, ¿No te importaría

La otra sonrió, no pensaba que llegarían tan lejos, así que solo asintió

—Genial—Le abrazó, se sentía genial repetía, era genial sentirle así. Y era algo tan refrescante hacerlo con esa chica.

Korra frotaba y acariciaba su espalda, y Asami se dejó posar su cabeza en su pechó, su calidez en un día de invierno, de los más fríos de la historias le llamó la atención.

Así que cuando se quedaron así por un rato disfrutando del tacto de la otra, simplemente lo disfrutaron. Pero en cierto punto a Korra le rugió furioso el estómago, no había comido nada de nada, ahora que se daba cuenta, desde ayer que no lo hizo, porque pensó en comprar algo pero se quedó viéndole y siguiendo a esa chica.

Asami se río, hasta su risa era atractiva, y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Claro, pero antes de dormir ¿Qué te parece si hago la cena=Korra asintió, era una idea genial—Vale, te diré donde están las cosas para poner la mesa y me pondré a hacer la comida.

Terminó rápido, porque cocinó algo simple, solo para poder comer cuanto antes. Y disfruto sentirla en su espalda abrazándole cuando terminó de poner la mesa.

—Gracias, se ve y huele delicioso—Le comentó, y la otra se sintió halagada y le restó importancia.

Así que simplemente la otra le dejó terminar de servirle la comida en su plato.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que al terminar Asami le ofreció un baño caliente, porque ella se había bañado hace poco. Así que para que estuviera cómoda se lo preparó, y la otra simplemente aceptó.

Y así fue, se bañó rápido, porque su comodidad era menos fuerte que sus ganas de estar con la otra chica.

Así cuando terminó se acostó a su lado, vestida solo con un top blanco semi transparente y una braga negra, se veía genial en eso, así la otra simplemente la recibió, vestía parecido, solo con una camisa gris abierta y sin corpiño, porque por una razón ella se sentía a gusto y con confianza de la otra chica.

Era genial estar así, le abrazó enseguida cuando se acostó con ella.

Así durmieron sin llegar más lejos.

Y al día siguiente Asami despejó sus dudas, porque tocó su entrepierna, sí, estaba mal hacerlo sin su permiso, pero su curiosidad era mayor que su respeto. Así cuando lo hizo descubrió que era plenamente una mujer.

Sonrió, perfecto, además le sentaba mejor a ambas que lo sea, ya que de ser un hombre nunca llegarían más lejos que esto, pero no siendo así, ella simplemente sería feliz así.

Cuando decidió levantarse, lo hizo con cuidado de no despertarle. Preparó un suave desayuno para no revolverle el estómago a su invitada y así le despertó al llegar, lo hizo con un beso en los labios. Podía acostumbrarse a eso cada mañana.

Lo mismo pensó la otra al despertar con los labios de Asami.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, no se tu nombre, el de la preciosa chica que me tiene así de mal—Le dijo acariciando su espalda

—Claro, me llamo Asami Sato, y ¿Tú?

Korra sonrió, Asami, le sentaba genial ese nombre—Me llamo Korra, pero llámame como gustes

—Mmm, consideraré eso sabes, podría llamarte gatita, o cachorrita, porque te vez totalmente adorable como un cachorro y actúas como una gatita traviesa.

La otra solo río, vaya ocurrencias—Como quieras preciosa

—Me gusta ese apodo, podría llamarte así también, pero prefiero esto… _Amor—_Y eso terminó de matar a la otra, y le tomó para besarle, que le den al desayuno, primero viene Asami.

Así se besaron durante un largo rato, hasta que esta vez fue el estómago de Asami el que delató su hambre, y riendo comieron juntas.

Era algo simple la verdad, se querían y eso lo era todo.

Asami fue feliz, consiguió novia, que se mudó con ella al cabo de unos meses de salir juntas, ya que vivir con Tenzin era bueno, pero estaba grande para eso, pero lo más importante al fin resolvió su duda. Era una mujer, y de lo más hermosa, no supo como no se dio cuenta antes.


End file.
